The present invention relates to heat analyzers.
Heat analyzers of the prior art include the following types:
(a) Heat analyzers in which the power sources of the measurement section and system section are separate commercial power sources. It is impossible to simultaneously turn off the power sources at the measurement or system section; and
(b) Heat analyzers in which the measurement section and system section use the same commercial power source and are simultaneously turned on and off. Some of these analyzers have sensors for detecting vibrations and abnormal temperature and simultaneously turn off the power sources when certain conditions occur. In this case, the power sources are turned off under certain conditions no matter what conditions exist at the system section.
Neither of the above two types of analyzers has the capability of turning off the power source, or sources, when a temperature program is completed.
It is preferable to turn off the power source, or sources, of a heat analyzer not only when a disaster such as an earthquake or other abnormal event occurs but after a measurement in ordinary use in order to achieve operational environment control, protection of the heat analyzer, and protection of measured information because the furnace is repeatedly heated and cooled in the measurement process.
As for an analyzer of type (a) according to the prior art, however, the user has to manually turn off the power sources of the measurement and system sections if a problem occurs. In modern heat analyzers, a type is popular in which a plurality of measurement sections are connected to one system section. Therefore, for the type (a) according to the prior art, turn-off of the power source must be repeated three to five times. As for the type (b) heat analyzer according to the prior art, however, the equipment cost increases because special wiring (100 V, 50 A) from a general commercial power source is necessary instead of the wiring (100 V, 15 A) required when a plurality of measurement sections are connected since one commercial power source is used. Moreover, the power source is turned off in case of a problem no matter what condition the system section is under. This means that the power source is turned off while information necessary for the system section remains in the volatile memory in which it is being processed. Therefore, the measurement results stored by that time are lost or necessary information is erased at restart after the abnormality is corrected.
Moreover, in both types (a) and (b) according to the prior art, the power sources must manually be turned off after measurement is completed. Because thermal analysis generally takes a long time, the user has to wait for the measurement to be completed, even if this requires waiting long after the end of the normal workday.